


La valiente y la benévola. La historia de un amor imposible.

by katpandora18



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde la guerra contra la Bruja Blanca, se dio cuenta de que ella no era solo una hermana, era algo más dentro de su corazón... odiaba a Peter, por amarla igual que ella.</p><p>Susan, la Benévola estaba enamorada de alguién de quién no estaba permitido, tenía sentimientos encontrados y una flecha lista para atacar a cualquiera que quisiera cortejar a su ninfa, a su leona...</p><p> </p><p>Este fic esta ambientado en la época dorada de Narnia, cuando los cuatro Pevensi reinaban juntos; habla sobre el amor y el deseo que surgió entre las dos hermanas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninfa

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no lo sabía, estaba muy nerviosa. En frente de ella de veía la puerta de madera, la que la comunicaría junto a su bella ninfa. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse y usara la razón, en vez de guiarse por sus emociones; era estúpido, aquel amor insano solo traería problemas, ¿qué sucedería si los otros se enteraban de ello?, peor aún, ¿qué haría si ella le rechazaba? Una cosa era clara, si ella lo apartaba de sí, moriría de dolor. Enloquecía de pensar que su suave piel no fuera suya, que sus ojos lo miraran con desprecio, que sus suaves labios le pertenecieran a otro, que su liviana figura no estuviera entre sus brazos, que su cintura…. Bien, ahí estaba de nuevo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. La razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque ese día había sido el colmo, un narnio se le había acercado demasiado, le había dado flores, e incluso besado su mano, ella le había sonreído con una luz brillante en sus ojos.  
    -Maldición-dijo por lo bajo. Si no daba media vuelta en ese mismo momento, se arrepentiría… demasiado tarde, se paso las manos por el cabello, sin tocar antes abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo. Ella no estaba ahí, un tenue ruido de agua corriendo, le indico que se estaba aseando… inmediatamente la imagino desnuda, como muchas otras veces desde que se había dado cuenta que su amor iba más allá de lo que exigía el amor entre hermanos. Camino despacio hasta la puerta que daba al baño, del  mismo modo que había hecho con la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con cuidado. El baño era lujoso y muy bonito, era amplio y tenía grandes ventanales, las pinturas eran de diversos árboles, con muchas nubes. El aroma que predominaba era el de ella, la combinación de rosa, granada, bergamota, naranja y un poco de chocolate, una esencia única, que tenía las cualidades de embotar su cerebro. En medio de la habitación había una gran tina, las cortinas que debían taparla estaban descorridas, y ella, en medio, relajándose entre el agua tibia, que le daba caricias a esa piel tan hermosa, su melena húmeda le caía por ambos lados, rodeando su exquisita cara, su leona era perfecta. Contuvo un suspiro, y sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, salvo rendirse a sus bajos instintos, cerró la puerta despacio, y con manos temblorosas empezó a desprenderse de sus vestimentas reales, se dio bofetadas mentales mientras dejaba todo a un lado. Sabía que lo más probable era que su pequeña hermana se enojara, que no se dejara seducir, en ese caso estaba más que firme en la idea de usar la fuerza, la tomaría quisiera o no, y aunque ella se defendiese –no por nada era la reina Lucy, La Valiente-, estaba en un completo estado de serenidad, era mayor, y también sabía pelear. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y camino sin nada hacia la bañera, ella no pareció darse cuenta, siguió relajándose. Se paro en frente de la tina, y la contempló.


	2. Posesión

Era tan bella, sus senos eran propios de su edad, pero se podría adivinar que en cuanto fuera mayor serían grandes, hermosos, suaves y masticables… redondos ya lo eran. Era toda una suerte que el agua solo le cubriera hasta por debajo de ellos, de esa forma podría deleitarse con la vista. Sintió el calor subiendo por su espalda, se moría en ganas de masajearlos, lamerlos, morderlos y poner sus dedos en su delicado sexo, aún virgen…. Su cuello era blanco, tierno e ideal para pasear su lengua por él. Con cuidado puso los pies al lado de la bañera, apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la tina, acerco su cara a la suya; con dos movimientos rápidos, metió sus pies, el agua se agito y la pequeña Lucy pareció despertar de la modorra en la que se hallaba…. No lo hizo, así que aprovechando la oportunidad hincó sus rodillas al lado de sus caderas, y con una mano humedecida previamente en el agua, empezó a acariciar sus senos con delicadeza. La sensación de ser tocada pareció agradarle, ella esbozo una sonrisa ligera, y un tenue rubor subió a su piel… estaba irresistible. Acercó sus labios a los de ella… ¡ah!, ahí estaba ese sabor a tentación, a lujuria, le gustaba lo prohibido, y la pequeña parecía pensar que era un sueño, se veía cómoda, casi feliz. Separo sus labios de los de ella, y con temblores de placer los deslizo cuello abajo,  saco su lengua y toco sus senos…. ¡ah!, ¡santo placer!, eran mucho más suaves de lo que hubiera imaginado, su sabor… no había forma de describirlos… continuo con su labor, y su hermana pequeña –que ya estaba en edad de empezar a conocer los placeres de la vida, así como los carnales-, lanzó un suspiro, mitad gemido. Le estaban gustando esas sensaciones; ella se removió y dejo expuesto su cuello, aprovechando la oportunidad, se inclino sobre él, ella empezó a moverse más inquieta, y antes de que despertara por completo, dirigió su mano hacia su intimidad, sin titubear la empezó a acariciar con suma delicadeza, deslizo su dedo medio hacia su clítoris, sintiendo esa pequeña pepita, empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo… sonrío de satisfacción al notar cómo se iba poniendo dura y como Lucy empezaba a removerse, presa de una sensación desconocida, la cual le daba placer, soltó un suave gemido. Susan se sentía… feliz, no se perdía de ninguna de las reacciones de la menor –ella noto, a pesar de estar sumergida en el agua, como se iba excitando y humedeciendo, deseaba que ella abriera los ojos-, desvió la mirada hacia sus senos, estaban poniéndose erectos, eso le dio ganas de probar su dureza, abrió la boca y empezó a besar, a morder, a lamer, a succionar la piel blanca y blanda, maravillándose como a poco se iban poniendo mas y mas duros conforme ella jugaba con ellos y su mano con su intimidad. Lucy empezó a soltar unos gemidos más audibles conforme se iba despertando, estaría preguntándose que sería aquello que la empezaba a volver loca, esa sensación de no querer detenerse, pero no abría los ojos, era demasiado bueno para echarlo a perder abriendo sus ojos. Susan se detuvo, y ella abrió los ojos, consternados por el hecho de que se hubiera detenido esa sensación placentera, miro al techo, seguramente pensando que había estado soñando, al fin bajo los ojos y vio a su hermana que la miraba con lujuria y deseo, excitada. Se sintió perpleja de verla ahí en la tina, sin ropa y junto a ella. Susan disfruto al máximo verla así, sonrojándose poco a poco, empezando a entender lo que sucedía. Su corazón brinco de alegría cuando vio como los ojos de ella bajaban hasta sus propios pechos, y como se sonrojaba mientras los contemplaba con… ¿cuál era la palabra?, ¿deseo?, ¿lujuria?, ¿envidia?... era la mezcla de todo eso. Estaba tan absorta que no se daba cuenta donde tenía ella la mano.  
-Susan… ¿qué…?-la pregunta de la menor se vio interrumpida. Un movimiento sobre su parte sensible la hizo callar, ruborizándose al máximo al ver la mano de su hermana sumergiéndose en el agua y dentro de… ella. Quiso decir algo, pero de nuevo Susan la hizo callar, moviendo la mano de forma un poco más rápida, provocando que su respiración se agitara, queriendo decirle a ella que se moviera más rápido y que presionara más fuerte.  
-Lucy… tranquilízate estas en buenas manos… -susurró ella y fundió su boca con la de su hermana, en un beso húmedo, profundo y apasionado, moviendo casi con rudeza sus labios sobre los de ella. La pequeña estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, y el movimiento de su hermana en su parte intima no ayudaba nada… se sentía cohibida y aterrada, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero la sensación se estaba volviendo realmente placentera, algo que nunca había experimentado. Cundo se dio cuenta, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza de su hermana, atrayéndola hacia así, profundizando ese beso impuro; se las ingenio para doblar las rodillas y dejar de esa manera el camino libre, para que la mano de su hermana siguiera tocándola, es más, se apretujo contra ella lo más que pudo –se sintió dichosa cuando ella aumento la presión y la velocidad, sentía que se volvería loca-, y soltó un gemido lleno de placer y miedo, sintió como las manos de ella apretaban sus pechos, jugando con los pezones, soltó otro grito, y se rindió, aquello era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de frenar a su hermana… estaba segura de que ni siquiera Peter podría hacer esas maravillas, le valió poco la promesa que le había hecho hace unas horas en el mirador que daba a la playa. La boca de Susan se ahueco en cada uno de sus senos –ella empezó a temblar más y con sus manos obligo a su hermana a lamerla con más fuerza, sin despegarse un solo segundo-, arrancándole más ruidos de placer y llevándola más cerca de las nubes. Pudo haber sido una eternidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, solo que un momento sintió el mayor placer –debía de estar loca, aquello era fuera de cualquier mundo-, grito con todas sus fuerzas, aferrando a su hermana, mientras sentía una gran corriente que se expandía por su espalda, incluso noto que algo cálido salía de ella en gran cantidad, ¿qué le había hecho?  
Gritó al mismo tiempo que ella, era increíble saber que la había hecho suya y que no había puesto objeción alguna. Es más, lo había disfrutado, y aunque ella no la había tocado siquiera, verla llegar al orgasmo le hizo venirse como nunca antes. Sintió en sus manos la calidez del flujo que emanaba de ella, era una pena que ese dulce néctar se disolviera en el agua sin poder probarlo. Vio como ella se quedaba rendida, sin fuerzas de nada… sintió pena, ella quería volver a tocarla, hacerla suya de nuevo, pero era algo nuevo para su amada Lucy, la dejaría descansar por el momento, después tendría mejores oportunidades, sin decirle nada, le robo un besito, salió de la tina y fue por sus ropas. Después de vestirse salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, para quitarse ella misma las ganas que le habían quedado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también se está subiendo por amor yaoi, actualmente está pausada y son diez capítulos. Seguiré con la historia, pero mientras, la publicaré también aquí.


End file.
